1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display with sensing mechanism and sense positioning method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Along with the advantages of thin appearance, low power consumption and low radiation, liquid crystal displays have been widely applied in various electronic products such as multimedia playbacks, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), computer monitors, or flat panel televisions. In addition, liquid crystal displays capable of performing input operations based on photo-sensing or touch-sensing mechanism are more and more popular. That is, the liquid crystal display with sensing mechanism is applied to more and more electronic appliances for providing a friendly input interface as well as for displaying.
FIG. 1 is a structural diagram schematically showing a prior-art liquid crystal display with sensing mechanism. As shown in FIG. 1, the liquid crystal display 100 comprises a source driver 110, a gamma voltage generator 105, a gate driver 120, a readout circuit 195, and an image display area 190. The image display area 190 includes a plurality of data lines 130, a plurality of readout lines 140, a plurality of gate lines 150, a plurality of pixel units 160, and a plurality of sensing units 170. The source driver 110 includes a plurality of digital/analogy converters 115 for converting digital image data into a plurality of data signals based on plural gamma voltages provided by the gamma voltage generator 105. The data signals are written into the pixel units 160 via the data lines 130 so that each pixel unit 160 is capable of controlling pixel brightness according to one corresponding data signal received. The gate driver 120 is utilized for providing plural gate signals furnished to the pixel units 160 and the sensing units 170 via the gate lines 150. The sensing units 170 perform sensing operations for generating plural readout signals delivered to the readout circuit 195 via the readout lines 140. However, in the structure of the liquid crystal display 100, the aperture ratio of each pixel unit 160 is lowered due to the arrangement of the readout lines 140. Besides, the data signals of the data lines 130 are interfered by the transmission of the readout signals in the readout lines 140. In view of that, the analog voltages of the data signals are likely to drift around, which in turn degrades image display quality.